1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel anthranilic acid ester derivatives having the general formula (I): ##STR2## wherein R represents an alkyl group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms substituted with a pyridyl group or a furanmethyl group and external preparations containing the same having a remarkable antiinflammatory and analgesic effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
The anthranilic acid ester derivatives having the general formula (I) are novel compounds not reported in any publication at this time.
N-(2,3-xylyl)anthranilic acid, a mother compound of the anthranilic acid ester derivatives according to the present invention, is generally called mefenamic acid, and is widely used as an anti-inflammatory, antirheumatic, and antipyretic and analgetic agent. However, it is very difficult to dissolve N-(2,3-xylyl)anthranilic acid in, for example, water, an alcohol, or an oil and, therefore, it is used solely as an oral agent or medicine in the dosage form of a powder, tablet, or capsule. Thus, heretofore N-(2,3-xylyl)anthranilic acid has not been used as a skin treatment agent or as a topically or percutaneously applicable medicine. Furthermore, it is known that, when N-(2,3-xylyl)anthranilic acid is orally administered, various side effects including enterogasteric disorders, renal disorders, and vertigo occur.